Three Wishes
by X-Man1
Summary: What if you got three wishes??


Three Wishes  
  
Chapter One-The Setup  
  
Note: This is going to be a multi-crossover fic. Hope you enjoy  
  
It was all a normal day.   
  
In a normal life.   
  
In a normal time.   
  
God it was boring.   
  
These thoughts surrounded Matt's mind as he inhaled off a cigarette. He could feel the boiling heat rushing down his throat as he stood on his balcony looking off onto the golf course that he lived on. He shook his head as he remembered the day that two of his high school buddies had talked him into living with them.   
  
It wasn't bad  
  
But then again it could be  
  
One of his friends, Bobby, had become a raging alcoholic, drinking the nights away constantly  
  
His other friend, Gil, had become a recluse ever since his girlfriend had left for college. Gil spent every waking moment either on his computer, or glued to the telephone, expecting her to call.   
  
Matt was the loner in the bunch, he stayed up late, slept in late and smoked, much to his friends avail. It made him different he supposed.   
  
Right at the moment the sun was beginning to set; it WAS a beautiful sight watching a pink globe of light set behind the dunes of the sand trap on the fifth hole.   
  
Just as Matt was finally starting to relax after his long day at work, his cell phone begins to buzz.   
  
Matt stubbed the smoke out and dug in his pocket for the phone  
  
"Hello" Matt growled into it "What??" panic crossed over his face "I'll be there soon"  
  
Matt stood on the balcony for a minute longer, watching the sun finally sink  
  
It couldn't be true, could it?  
Matt ran down the stairs and was in his car in less than a minute  
  
Later...  
  
"It is cancer Matt" his aunt said, her face filled tears  
  
Matt shook his head  
  
"No it can't be"   
  
His aunt shook her head yes  
  
Matt peeked his head into the hospital room; inside lying on a bed of pure white was his sixteen-year-old cousin. Tubes ran in and out of his mouth and nose  
  
"What are we looking at here Aunt Lorrie?" Matt said, not taking his eyes away from his cousin  
  
"It's terminal, maybe a month. We could have done something sooner, if we knew. He called you his brother, he wanted you to know."  
  
Matt gulped, tears ran down his face  
  
It was true, Matt and Zack had gone to the same high school, Zack being three years younger than Matt, it was then up to Matt to watch over him. Both in high school and out. Matt had been feeling guilty for a while because after he got out of high school, he had moved away, he didn't get to see Zack has much as he once did.   
  
"I can't do this Lorrie, I can't. Not again, not so soon"  
  
Matt and Zack's grandfather had died the previous year from a long time bout with cancer.   
  
Matt's Aunt nodded  
  
"We all have to be strong, Matt"  
  
Matt turned from the room and walked away, towards the elevators.   
  
"Where are you going?" Lorrie called  
  
Matt shook his head as he punched the down arrow  
  
"Anywhere but here" he said as the doors slid open and he stepped in  
  
Driving used to be the only thing that could clear Matt's head. The smell of the outdoors, a gentle wind blowing in through the open windows, good tunes on the radio. But driving away from the hospital that night, he was silent, no radio, the windows rolled down. His mind was in a flurry of past memories  
  
Birthdays...  
  
Christmases...  
  
Just plain happy times...  
  
He drove past the turn into his apartment, kept on driving through the night, towards the ocean. He pulled on to Main Street, past the hookers that called out to him, past the drug dealers that swore that they had the best chronic ever, past the teenage runaways camped out under a balcony. Matt meant to go to the ocean, and that was exactly where he was going to go. He pulled his car up to a public access and parked.   
  
He was half way to the ocean when he remembered that he had forgotten to lock the door to his car  
  
Fuck it  
  
Matt didn't care anymore; his life had given him nothing but lemons  
  
He had tried every escape, short of drugs, he could find. Matt was an avid comic book reader, and he loved anime  
  
"I would sell my soul" Matt started "Would SELL MY FUCKIN SOUL, if only I could get out of the situation, this life"  
  
The waves rolled in and back out as Matt collapsed onto the wet sand  
  
Staring out onto the darken water, watching the moonlight had a calming effect on him  
  
He sat up and stared  
  
"It should be me, it should be me, he's too young, me, me, I'm older. He has so much in this world, and I have nothing, nothing..." he murmured as he slowly rocked back in forth  
  
"YOU CAN"T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN" he roared at the star full sky, but as always as he did that, there was no answer...  
  
There was no one to answer him  
  
He was beginning to lose his faith in everything he was taught  
That there was someone out there that listened  
  
That someone was always watching him  
  
That person must be holding a grudge against him, must have its finger pressed against him  
  
Making his life a living hell  
  
Matt shook his head  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" a sweet voice asked behind him  
  
Matt turned his head, his blonde hair flared up in the wind. He could see against the light that a very curvy brunette was behind him. He could tell she had long brown hair as it swayed in the wind  
  
"It's a free beach," He said gruffly  
  
"Thank you, I was noticing you from the pier. Looked like you were in deep thought or something"  
  
Matt shook his head  
  
"Naw, just contemplating the meaning of life"  
  
The woman laughed, it sounded like tinkling from a wind chime  
  
"Well that is a heavy loud" she said sweetly as she sat down beside him "My name is Eclipse"  
  
"Eclipse? That's an interesting name" Matt said looking at her now, she had a twinkling in her eyes, like they were stars.   
  
"Well, my parents gave it to me, I was born under an eclipsed moon" she said  
  
Matt nodded  
  
"Thought so. Oh" he shook his head "My name is Matt Hawking"  
  
Eclipse nodded  
  
"I know who you are"  
  
Matt looked at her shocked  
  
"How did you..." he began  
  
"It doesn't matter now does it? It matters is that I'm here now"  
  
Matt slid back away from her  
  
"Who are you?" he said, fear was dripping off his voice  
  
"I told you Eclipse. And don't worry, I don't bite" she said smiling sweetly "I...well I am a star child"  
  
Matt looked confused  
  
"A Star Child? What is that?"  
  
Eclipse reached out and touched his arm lightly  
  
"I'm what you would call a genie"  
  
"WHAT??" Matt screamed   
  
Eclipse put her hands up  
  
"Calm down, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you"   
  
"What do you want with me?"   
  
Eclipse smile faded  
  
"Why is it, every time I tell someone that I am a genie, they look at me like I am crazy"  
  
Matt looked at her quizzly   
  
"I thought you people came out of bottles and lamps"  
  
Eclipse's smile returned as she looked away  
  
"Just folklore"  
  
"So what are you here to grant me three whishes, fulfill my heart's desires"?  
  
"Yes and no" Eclipse said as her eyes crossed over his face "Is there somewhere we can go and talk?"  
  
Matt looked down at his watch, it was around midnight  
  
"I guess at one of those Pancake houses"   
  
"Ooo, haven't had pancakes in a long time" Eclipse squealed as she jumped up and hoisted Matt up "Close your eyes" she whispered  
  
"Why?" Matt began just as a bright light enveloped them and they disappeared off the beach  
  
Flashes of light surrounded them; he saw the taillights of cars flash before his eyes, over and over and over again  
  
Suddenly it stopped  
  
Matt was now sitting in a vinyl seat, a plate of pancakes sitting in front of him  
  
Matt shook his head  
  
"Where are we?" he asked as he stared at the pancakes  
  
"Belgium" Eclipse said as she started to dig into her pancakes  
  
"I thought they only did waffles," Matt said as he prodded his own pancakes  
  
"Ahh who cares, eat up" Eclipse said with a wink  
  
Matt sat back in his chair  
  
"I'm sorry I am not really hungry"  
  
"Suit yourself," Eclipse said as she begin to dig in to her plate  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Matt said as he took a sip of his orange juice  
  
"Well for one, the whole trip that we had was to prove to you that I am serious. Two, just to give you some rules, you get three wishes, no wishing for more wishes. You cant wish to bring back the dead, that's not really a rule, just a worry I have, did it once back in the fifteenth century" She shook her head, attempting to remove the memory from her mind "It was pretty sickening, you can wish for your heart's desire"  
  
Matt shook his head  
  
"But why me?"  
  
Eclipse smiled slightly  
  
"Because the boss believes that you need a break. Something to prove to you that you have it good"  
  
"But what if I like my wish, and don't want to change it" Matt said leaning in closer to Eclipse  
  
Eclipse shrugged  
  
"That's up to you kiddo, that's why you get three wishes"  
  
Matt shook his head  
  
"Right...so I can have anything I want"  
  
Eclipse leaned in and smiled  
  
"Even me if you so choose" she said with a giggle  
  
"What if in my wish, I need to contact you?"  
  
Eclipse leaned back  
  
"Just call for me, I'm your star child now, I will watch over you"  
  
Anything in the world was at Matt's fingertips, anything he had ever dreamed, love, happiness, fame, or...  
  
Matt smiled  
  
"I know what my first wish is"  
  
Eclipse smiled  
  
"Do tell"  
  
Matt thought it threw, he examined every possibility   
  
"I wish to have Tenchi Masaki's life, with all that comes with it"  
  
Eclipse nodded, her eyes began to sparkle slightly  
  
"Done" she said as she snapped her fingers  
  
Light washed over Matt, this time he shut his eyes from the glare. He felt like he was flying through the sky, and then he was falling, falling, faster and faster. Wind rushed around him in a scream.   
  
With a loud crack he hit the ground  
  
Darkness clouded his mind as he passed out  
  
"Lord Tenchi?" a female voice asked  
  
"Tenchi? Come on Tenchi wake up" another female, voice said  
  
"This is all your fault Ryoko, if you hadn't tried to take him away from me this would have never happened"  
  
"Ahh cram it Ayeka, this is not my fault. WASHU??" Ryoko roared  
  
"Hey don't look at me, I had nothing to do with this" the voice of Washu was now in the picture  
  
Matt/Tenchi slowly opened his eyes, looking out onto the faces talking about him  
  
"Look see he is awake" Washu said as she ran off  
  
"Lord Tenchi!!" Both Ayeka and Ryoko squealed  
  
Matt/Tenchi closed his eyes again, his head was still spinning  
  
What had he gotten himself into??  
  
Ok, the theory here is, what would you do if you had three wishes. Our reluctant hero is about to find out  
  
Next up:   
  
How will Matt adjust to his new life in the Masaki household??  
  
Till then  
  
I remain  
  
X 


End file.
